The present invention relates essentially to an improved threaded element, such as for example a male threaded element forming a screw.
It relates also to an assembly of any parts, obtained with the aid of such a threaded element.
It has been known for a long time that an helical thread comprises a bottom which presents, in cross-section along a plane containing the axis of the threaded element, a rounded shape which is connected tangentially with the sides of the thread.
Now, in an assembly obtained with the aid of such threaded elements, stresses appear after a certain time or when the assembly is stressed by outer forces, which stresses are located in the threaded element at the rounded bottom of the thread. Such stresses are of course prejudicial to the safety of the assembly and may even provoke ruptures of the threaded element and thus the separation of the assembled pieces.